From Paris to Eternity
by Jeejung
Summary: Setelah menginjakan kaki di Paris kehidupan Jaejoong berubah, ia diculik sebuah organisasi dibawah pimpinan Andrew yang memaksanya menyamar menjadi Karam. Dan masalah semakin rumit ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho lelaki yang menculiknya dibandara. Ketika semua berakhir, ia diizinkan pulang, namun ia harus kecewa ketika campur tangan Andrew membuat Yunho meningalkanya. FF YUNJAE
1. Meeting

**From Paris to Eternity**

**Yunja fanfiction**

Chapter 1: Meeting

Tepat pukul delapan, hari minggu pesawat yang Jaejoong tumpangi mendarat dibandara Charles de Gaulle, Paris.

Deja vu, pikir jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong sudah berada didepan meja informasi, tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Dada jaejoong bedegup kencang ketika mengenali seorang pria yang sudah pasti adalah penjemputnya. Mr. Frank, pria yang sama dengan yang mengantar-jemputnya kerumah latihan selama ia berada disini tahun lalu.

Setelah menyapa singkat, Mr. Frank memintanya untuk menunggu di luar, sementara dia pergi mengambil mobil. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam menghampirinya. Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Sampai kapanpun ia takan bisa merasa nyaman dijimput dengan mobil mewah yang pernah menculiknya.

Dari papan petunjuk yang terbaca sepanjang jalan, Jaejoong tahu mr. Frank membawanya kepusat kota Paris. Semakin lama, jalan yang dilalui semakin ramai dengan gedung-gedung yang semakin rapat, disertai kerumunan orang dengan kesibukan ala kota Paris.

Di taman-taman terlihat orang bercengkrama, menikmati aksi para seniman jalanan yang tak berkesudahan, baik pantonim, konser kecil dengan instrument lengkap, atau sekedar goresan kuas para pelukis.

Para wanita dan pria berpotongan seperti model memadati kota bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan fashion show liar yang menampilkan rancangan para desainer berkelas, mereka tampak mencolok dibandingkan dengan turis-turis disekitar yang hanya mengenakan t-shirt dengan gaya kasual, yang tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti Parisiens.

Sejenak jaejoong terhipnotis dengan suasana yang begitu menarik dan melupakan kecemasannya. Dan kecemasannya hadir kembali dan kini kecemasannya datang berkali-lipat seperti mencekiknya saat mobil lamborgini yang membawanya berbelok memasuki area dengan janlan yang lebih sempit dan lengang, lalu berhenti tepat disebuah bangunan tinggi yang menyatu dengan bangunan-banguan lain disekitarnya.

Jaejoong memasuki gedung itu melalui sebuah pintu kaca putar didampingi . ia tiba di area penerimaan tamu bernuansa merah yang tidak terlalu luas namun terkesan mewah. Dua lampu Kristal yang bercabang-cabang menggantung tinggi dilangit rumah, seperti pucuk pohon rindang yang indah.

menuju pintu lift disebelah kiri, lalu menekan satu tombol disisi pintu dan berbicar bahasa Prancis lewat mikrofon yang tertempel didinding.

Jaejoong terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin hanya beberapa kata yang dapat ditangkapnya. Keterlaluan! otak dungunya ini bagaimana bisa melupakan semua bahasa Prancis.

Pintu lift terbuka menghentikan Jaejoong yang memaki dirinya sendiri. Begitu melangkah masuk, perhatian Jaejoong tersita oleh interior lift yang terlapisi kayu dengan ukiran ornament klasik yang indah. Aroma kayu yang tidak familiar menyergap hidungnya; harum dan tebal seperti orang lama yang bijak. Tidak ada satupun tombol yang bertuliskan nomor lantai di sana, hanya ada satu tombol darurat dan tombol untuk berbicara dimikrofon.

Pintu lift tertutup secara otomatis dan bergerak naik secara perlahan. Ketika pintu terbuka Jaejoong terkagum dengan pemandangan yang ada, disana ada sebuah ornament oriental berbentuk cakram besi yang menempel dipermukaan dinding dengan jarak lima meter dari lift. Begitu melangkah dari lift dan melewai ruang berdinding cakram, Jaejoong ternganga ketika tiba diarea terbuka dengan tangga didinding kananya. Jaejoong menengadah dan melihat bukaan yang sangat lapang dengan atap kaca yang meneruskan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat. Terlihat bahwa kediaman iini terdiri dari tiga lantai. Barulah Jaejoong sadar ia berada di area foyer sebuah kediaman mewah berupa apartemen atau suite. Dengan kata lain lift tadi ada lift pribadi, pikirnya takjub.

"Selamat pagi, aku Mrs. Nord, pelayan dirumah ini."

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita berumur yang bertubuh bulat berjalan kearahnya. Wanita itu mengenakan baju lengan panjang putih bermotif bunga kecil dengan panjang selutut, yang sebagian tertutup dengan celemek putih. Rambut putih wanita itu diikat sebentuk dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger dihidungnya.

Mrs. Nord mengangguk masam lalu kembali berkata dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen kental yang terdengar aneh seperti diucapkan berundak-undak diakhir setiap kata "kamarmu ada dilantai dua. Aku, akan mengantarmu ke atas."

Jaejoong mengikuti Mrs. Nord, diikuti Mr. Frank yang menjinjing koper dengan tangan kirinya. Diakses dari pintu pertama yang ditemui di lantai dua, ruangan ini lebih besar dari kamar Jaejoong di Korea, dengan nuansa retro dan chic dan dinominasi warna merah.

Mr. frank meletakan koper disamping lemari baju dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mrs. Nord berkata sambil membuka pintu lemari baju, "aku sudah menyusun bajumu dilemari dan aku rasa sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk baju-baju yang ada dikoper ini."

Setengah terkejut, Jaejoong berdecak kesal dan menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga ia mengenali bahwa baju-baju itu adalah baju yang dipakainya waktu menyamar menjadi Karam. Dengan kasar Jaejoong membongkar dan meletakan baju-baju yang telah tersusun itu ke lantai.

"Sekarang sudah tersedia banyak ruang untuk meletakan baju di koper aku bukan? Bantulah aku menyusun baju-baju ini" kata Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai dengan lemarinya kembali berkata " Mari aku antar ke ruang tengah. Aku akan memberitahu Mr. Andrew kau telah datang"

Sambil mengutuk dalam hati, Jaejoong mengikuti Mrs. Nord. Kupu-kupu seperti hadir dalam perutnya dan bertebangan membuatnya geli dan tegang.

Diakses dari foyer ruang tengah berukuran cukup luas, berdesain klasik dengan barang-barang yang didominasi warna ungu tua dan abu terkesan anggun dan menakjubkan. Terdapat seperangkat sofa yang dialasi karpet bermotif ungu kemerahan menghadap lemari besar dengan panel kayu yang berfungsi sebagai latar sebuah layar LED raksasa. Disalah satu dinding terdapat rak besar berisi jajaran buku.

Jaejoong menyapukan pandangannya keseliling ruangan dan matanya menangkap lilin yang ditata rapi dihampir semua meja dan lemari dengan berbagai wadah perak, membuat desain ruangan yang dimasukinya ini begitu berkelas.

"hai bocah senang sekali bertemu kau kembali, apa kabarmu?" terdengar suara dari arah punngung Jaejoong yang membuat ia terlonjak dan berbalik. Lututnya terasa lemas seketika saat melihat Andrew berjalan kearahnya, wajah tampanya masih pada tempatnya dan tida ada cela sedikit pun dan rambut pirangnya yang berikilau dengan mata biru bersorot tajam. Penampilan pria pertengahan empat puluh ini sangat santai namun rapi, dengan rompi berbahan rajut berwarna krem membungkus tubuh kekarnya dan baju berwarna krem dilengkapi celana katun berwarna senada dengan rompi itu.

Andrew tersenyum hangat namun terlihat seram dimata Jaejoong dan Jaejoong merasa tempurung lututnya seakan lenyap.

Sambil menguatkan hati Jaejoong menatap Andrew dan berusah tersenyum sinis namun sopan, Jaejoong menjawab "baik" dengan dada mulai berdebar melihat Andrew berjalan cepat lalu memeluknya. Jaejoong mematung dan tetap siaga, otaknya berpikir apakah sikap hangat Andrew hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Andrew sambil menunjuk kesalah satu sofa besar ditengah ruangan.

Dengan perlahan Jaejonng duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan Andrew yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, masih dengan wajah yang memancarkan kewibawaan sekaligus angkuh. Ia berusaha memperhatikan lebih seksama dan merasa heran ketika tidak dapat menemukan kesan dingin yang membekukan dibalik mata biru pria itu. Yang ada sekarang hanya keramahan yang hangat, entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Andrew munuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir dari tiga cangkir yang terletak dimeja, aroma teh mint itu segera merebak, terbawa oleh kepulan asap yang keluar dari permukaan cangkir.

"Bukan rasa favorit aku untuk dinikmati pagi hari, tapi masih dapat diterima diakhir musim semi seperti ini" Andrew mentapnya, "gula?"

Jaejoong terserang kepanikan saat matanya beradu dengan mata biru itu, dengan cepat ia mengangguk. Ia kembali mengubah posisi kakinya.

Andrew mengambil gula balok yang tersedia dengan sebuah penjepit lagam berdesain unik dengan lubang-lubang disepanjang sisinya, menambahkan masing-masing satu balok ke setiap cangkir. Kemudian Andrew menyodorkan cangkir kepada Jaejoong yang matian-matian menutupi rasa tegangnya dan langsung menerima cangkir itu. Andrew lalu mengambil cangkirnya sendiri dan menghirup isinya dengan perlahan, lantas bersandar dan bertanya dengan santai "Jae bagaimana perjalananmu kesini, apa semua lancar? Tidak ada masalah dengan imigrasi bukan?"

"Semua lancar dan terkendali" jawan Jaejoong.

Andrew menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kemudian berkata, "kau sudah terlihat dewasa sekarang. Mengherankan memang, bagaimana waktu satu tahun punya arti yang tidak sama untuk umur manusia yang berbeda-beda. Diusia anak-anak hinga belasan tahun sepertimu, waktu satu tahun membawa perubahan yang cukup berarti. Tapi ketika seseorang menginjak usia kepala tiga segalanya terasa stagnan. Waktu satu tahun satu kembali membawa banyak perubahan pada usia kepala lima, tapi tentu saja dengan grafik kehidupan yang berlawanan arah, menuju degradasi."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk formal berusaha untuk terlihat menyimak. Karena ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menanggapi Andrew, ia pun memilih menghirup tehnya. Sensasi mint yang dingin memberinya rasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?"

"…" jaejoong hampir tersedak, setelah ia mengambil kontrol atas dirinya ia tersenyum cuek dan berkata "baik"

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? Mereka seharusnya sudah pergi kan? Ibumu sanagt antusias ketika berbicara dengan ku tentang rencana perjalanan bisnis dan liburan mereka. aku telah meyakinkanmereka bahwa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu selama keprigian mereka" ucap Andrew lagi sambil menghirup tehnya.

Jaejoong tertawa konyol, kalau orang tuanya tau apa yang terjadi, mereka pasti terkena serangan jantung. Dan apakah kepergian orang tuanya atas kuasa tangan Andrew juga?

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan universitas ?

"Tentu aku akan memilih universitas yang terbaik"

"hahahaha" tawa Andrew lepas dengan nada meremehkan membuat muka Jaejong merah padam menahan kesal, "apakah kamu sudah siap mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi bulan depan?"

"Tentu" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku harap begitu, karena kedatangan kamu kesini akan menyita seluruh waktumu" Andrew meletakkan cangkirnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya "aku rasa kamu sudah tahu pasti, bahwa aku mendatangakan kau kesini untuk mengabulkan apa yang aku minta"

Jaejoong menyimak dengan tegang dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Suara Andrew tetap terasa tenang dan santai, namun rasa dingin yang terpancar diamata birunya mulai terpancar.

"aku ingin kau mengambil satu barang milik seseorang. Detail akan aku berikan nanti, pada saatnya. Tugasmu akan dilakukan beberapa hari lagi dan sama seperti sebelumnya, kau akan diberikan latihan yang akan dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya tidak butuh keterampilan khusus untuk melakukannya, jadi tenang saja. Dan jangan pernah coba melarikan diri! Kau tau kau berada dimana dan kamu jelas tahu percisnya kami adalah orang yang seperti apa."

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menahan marah dengan mengumpulkan kemarahannya pada kepalan tangannya. Apapun antisipasinya sebelum bertemu Andrew tidak ada yang bisa mempersiapkannnya untuk menerima berita ini. Dua hari yang lalu ia masih anak normal yang baru selesai ujian, tapi dalam waktu dekat dia akan menjadi anggota criminal kelas kakap. Pikirinnya tanpa bisa dicegah membayangkan masa hangat bersama kawan dan keluarganya. Apa reaksi mereka kalau mendengari ia ditangkap atas kasus yang tidak bisa dibbilang pada level rendah? Sementara pria yang duduk didepannya ini dengan seenaknya menyuruh untuk tenang.

"Satu hal lagi, kau tidak dizinkan berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun menggunakan cara apa pun semua bentuk kominikasi akan kami monitor. Kau sudah menjalani hal yang sama, jadi aku yakin kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan kau juga tahu pasti konsekuensinya jika kau melanggar" tandas Andrew dengan tatapan tajam begitu menusuk.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan kecangkir ketika kepingan memori ketika Andrew menghukumnya datang tanpa diundang. Bayangan para sahabat dan orang tuanya langsung memudar dari benaknya. Bayangan pertemuannya dengan Junki sebagai satu-satunya hal normal yang tadinya ia harapkan ikut hilang dengan ucapan itu. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan rasa takut akan sebuah kesendirian saat menapaki perjalan yang belum berujung ini. Siapa lagi yang ia bisa harapkan? Yunho?

Apa yang dapat ia harapkan dar lelaki yang menghilang begitu saja?

"Ada pertanyaan?" suara Andrew menghentikan semua pikirannya.

"kenapa kau memilihku? Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir aku akan mengkhianatimu? Dengarlah brengsek, aku tidak pernah ada niatan menjadi sepertimu!"

"Pertanyaan menarik? Ya, memang tugas ini tidak menjadikanmu sebagai peran utama seperti sebelumnya. Jadi bersikaplah manis sebelum aku menghilangkanmu, aku hanya ingin tugas ini dikerjakan olehmu"

Jaejoong mengambil cangkirnya menutupi rasa dingin disekujur tubuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu.

Andrew kembali berkata "ada banyak urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan minggu ini, jadi selama beberapa hari ke depan kamu akan berlatih tidak di bawah pengawasanku, Philippe akan mengurusmu, lakukan saja perintahnya dengan patuh tanpa terkecuali." Yang mendapat dengusan dari Jaejoong. "kamu akan bermalam disini dan akan berangkat ketempat Philippe setelah sarapan setiap paginya. Siapkan baju secukupnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau harus bermalam disana" lanjut Andrew.

Tepat setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki melangkah keruangan. Seorang pria berambut abu serta berkumis tipis masuk dan berjalan dan mendekati sofa. Pia itu terlihat berumur sama dengan Andrew, ia mengenakan kaus turtle neck lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana hitam tampak serasi dengan rambut abunya dan memancarkan kesan manly, Jaejoong meneliti wajah pria itu untuk mempastikan apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa familiar dengan pria itu, dan mulai mengingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Andrew berdiri untuk menyambutnya dan ketika pria itu berhenti disebelah Andrew tenyata tubuhnya tampak lebih tinggi daripada Andrew

Andrew menyapa pria itu "aku pikir kamu tidak bisa tepat pada waktunya"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis kepada Andrew kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Senyum tipis itu langsung hilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan menilai dengan alis terangkat.

Jantung jaejoong bedegup kencang, memikirkan hal yang paling buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan Jaejoong membuang mukanya dari pria itu.

"Dia Jaejoong, si bocah asia itu" seru Andrew.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaejoong berusaha menatap kembali kedua mata pria itu, menahan rasa terpelintir diperutmnya ketika tatapan pria itu seperti sedang membaca ketakutannya.

"Philippe Klaan"ucap pria itu lalu bertanya kepada Andrew" "apa saja yang diberitahukan kepadanya?"

"Hanya hal mendasar memastikan dia kali ini mengikuti protocol komunikasi yang sudah ditetapkan"

"Apakah protocol itu pernah ia langgar?" kening Phillpe berkerut dan nada heran kentara sekali dari suaranya. Andrew mengangguk. "dan kau melepaskannya? Jika aku ada disana akan aku pastikan dia tidak akan pernah berdiri dengan angkuh disini seperti ini" ucap Philippe tajam.

Jaejoong membelakan matanya, apa hukumannya saat dulu belum cukup pantas baginya? Bukan dulu hukumannya itu sudah keterlaluan untuknya. Pria ini gila! Pikir Jaejoong. Jaejoong mebuang mukanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"aku yakin sekarang dia telah mengerti dan akan menjadi anjing penurut" ucap Andrew menjawab dengan tenang.

Lewat sudut mata, Jaejoong bisa merasakan Phillpie mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya, menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menangkap rasa ketidak sukaan terpancar dari Philippe.

Philippe mengeluarkan ponsel dan memberi intruksi dalam bahasa Prancis yang dapat ditangka Jaejoong, bahwa pria itu memerintahkan siapapun yang diteleponnya untuk datang.

Berikutnya terdengar suara Philippe yang bertanya pada kepada Andrew, "kamu yakin dia bisa melakukan tugas ini?" kesan merendah jelas sekali terdengar dari mulut pria itu, Jaejoong geram namun emosinya harus ia tahan demi nyawanya.

"Kau punya kewanangan penuh untuk memastikan dia berhasil" jawab Andrew.

Phillpe melirik Jaejoong dan menggeleng, "Kewenangan itu merupakan imbas dari apa yang kamu perbuat"

"Penilaianku tidak akan pernah salah"

"tidak berlaku untuk yang satu ini" Philippe berdecak.

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat dan Mr. Frank muncul. Philippe berbicara dalam bahasa Prancis dengan begitu cepat dan seperti rentetan lagu yang terkulum, sama sekali tidak dapat terpilah ditelinga Jaejoong. Dan tiga pasang itu akhirnya menatapnya. Jaejoong tersentak kaget ketika sadar ketika mereka menatapnya.

"Apa da yang salah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Philippe mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata "kamu telah dengar bukan apa yang aku katakana kepada Frank?"

"hahahaha kau kira aku alien? Kau kira aku mengerti ucapanmu yang seperti seorang sales?" tanya Jaejoong menantang.

Philippe sontak bertanya pada Andrew, "Bukannya kau bialng dia telah mahir berbicara bahasa Prancis." Jaejoong melihat wajah Andrew mengeras dan mencoba membela diri, dan berkata bahwa Jaejoong sudah satu tahun tidak pernah berbicara dengan bahasa kebangsaanya lagi sehingga menjadi kaku kembali.

Andrew berbicara datar dan berbicara pelan sambil menggunakan bahasa isyarat " Philippe ingin kamu mengikuti Frank ke lantai dasar. Kemudian naik kembali ini menggunakan tangga lakukan sekarang!"

Jaejoong yang merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk meninggalkan pria-pria gila itu segera pergi dan mengikuti Mr. Frank menuju foyer.

Begitu didalam lift dan pintu tertutup, yang pertama Jaejoong lakukan adalah menghela nafas merasa lega, menikmati detik demi detik lift ini menjauhi lantai tempat dua para pria brengsek itu berada. Pikirannya berputar tentang Philippe, mengapa pria itu sangat tidak menyukainya, dan bahkan terkesan mengintimidasi, Jaejoong merasakan dari tatapan Philippe padahal ia tidak pernah mengenal pria itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Frank mengajak Jaejoong kearah belakang meja resepsionis, membuka satu pintu besi yang posisinya agak tersembunyi diujung lorong, tepat disebelah pintu keluar menuju taman kecil dibelakang.

Tangga darurat

Jaejoong menengadah dan sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada pegangan tangga yang tampak seperti tidak berujung. Ia baru ingat bahawa ia tidak tahu pasti kediaman tadi, terlebih lift yang dinaikinya tidak tercantumkan nomor lantai "lantai tadi berada ditingkat berapa?"

"Tujuh belas" jawab Mr. frank tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya yang sudah setengah perjalannanya kelantai dua.

Persetan! Jaejoong mengerang. Setelah mengumpat dan mengutuk para pria gila itu Jaejoong mencoba melewati tangga-tangga itu setengah berlari berharap ia tidak mengecewakan pria gila itu dan mendapat hal gial lainnya.

**_'Meeting'_**

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan jaejoong belum muncul juga. Philippe melirik arlojinya lalu menghirup teh, wajahnya mengerenyit ketika indra perasanya tersapu cairan beraroma mint yang sudah tidak hangat. Cangkir itu ia letakan dan ia ia bangkit menuju telepon untuk menghubungi Mrs. Nord didapur dan meminta teh serta cangkir baru.

Kembali duduk di sofa. Philippe melirik Andrew yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Rekannya ini, yang juga sepupunya, masuk jajaran orang terkaya di Eropa bersama perusahaanya Llamar Corp dan waktunya sudah pasti tidak akan terbuang dengan sia-sia. Keberhasilannya ini tentu dengan campur tangan Philippe sendiri yang memimpin sebuah intelejen gelap yang dibuat khusus untuk kelancaran perusahaan Llamar Corp yang membuat perjalanan karir Andrew maju dengan pesat.

Baru saja dua jam lalu dia dihubungi sepupunya itu, yang secara singkat memintanya untuk melatih lelaki tidak berpengalaman untuk melakukan sebuah operasi yang segera digulirkan. Dari segala informasi yang diberikan ia merasa bingung dengan status Jaejoong yang diadikan observasi yang berujung pilihan antara penawaran atau kematian. Semua target yang menjadi bahan observasi biasanya telah memenuhi kriteria profil yang ditetapkan terkecuali Jaejoong. Dan Philippe kembali terbingungkan dengan status Jaejoong yag telah lulus masa observasi, yang berarti Jajoong akan menjadi pengabdi di perusahaan yang dipimpin Andrew.

"Teh ada sudah siap" Mrs. Nord masuk sambil membawakan teko dan cangkir baru. Dengan cekatan Mrs. Nord menuangkan teh yang masih hangat dari teko dan dengan efektivitas dari pelayan yang telah mengabdi berpuluhan tahun, langsung mengangkat cangkir yang berserakan di meja dan berlalu tanpa menganggu.

Philippe mengambil cangkir dan menghirup tehnya, sesaat ia ditenagnkan dengan rasa pahit yang disertai aroma mint. Setelah beberapa teguk pikirannya kembali mengevaluasi Jaejoong. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang menjandi landasan Andrew dalam mengambil keputusannya yang merekut lelaki gay itu, yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena putra semata wayangnya harus jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu yang sangat tidak benar baginya. Ditinjau dari fisiknya pun tidak menjanjika, tubuh Jaejoong terlalu kecil baginya, sebagaimana orang asia. Berat badannya pun terlalu kurus yang tentu jauh dari kata proposional.

Philippe melihat Andrew memasukan ponslnya kedalam saku, kemudian berkata "sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan lelaki ini belum juga kembali. Kemampuan fisiknya benar benar jauh dibawah standar. Aku tidak tahu kualitas apa yang kamu nilai dari gay itu."

"Aku punya pertimbangan sendiri! Cobalah bersikap objektif"

"Aku sudah bersikap sangat objektif! Yang boleh berdiri dihadapanku hanyalah orang berkompeten"

Jaejoong masuk ruangan

Philippe melihat jam tangannya, dua puluh lima menit. Nafas Jaejoong yang terengah-engah terdengar begitu nyaring oleh telinga Phlippe . Jaejoong berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil meringis mendekati pria itu, dan langsung membungkuk memegangi lutut.

Segera Phillipe berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong setelah meletakan cangkirnya. Ketika ia melihat Jaejoong masih memegangi lututnya tanpa berusaha untuk tegak dan menatapnya, amarah menyulut pria itu.

"Hampir setengah jam hanya untuk naik ke lantai ini?"

Susah payah Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, melawan rasa sakit di otot pahanya yang semakin tegang ketika ia menegakan pungungnya. Satu-satunya kekuatan untuk melakukannya hanya dari rasa gengsi yang tersulut sejak berkenalan dengan Philippe tadi. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang membuatnya ingin mengerang dan akan membuatnya semakin terinjak.

Phillipe menyapu Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang seakan mengulitinya kemudian berkata "Kau akan kulatih dirumahku, dimulai dari jam dua siang. Jangan terlambat!"

Andrew menepuk Jaejoong kemudian merangkul dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong sambil berkata "Mr. Frank akan mengantarmu Jae dan kau bisa berhenti di salah satu kafe atau restoran yang dilalui untuk makan siang. Jaga diri kamu baik-baik dan sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Jaejoong mengangguk malas sebelum berbalik mmenghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jaejoong" terdengar suara Philippe memanggilnya lagi. "Berharaplah beberapa waktu kedepan cukup untuk memperbaiki semua kekuranganmu, karena jika tidak, aku akam membuat kau menyesal bertemu dengan ku."

**_'Meeting'_**

Philippe memperhatikan Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan. Begitu gadis itu hilang dari pandangan, ia mendengus "Lihat saja apakah dia masih bersikap congkak setelah berhadapan denganku! kau terlalu lemah untuk mendidiknya Andrew"

"Kamu punya beberapa hari untuk memperbaiki sikapnya. Dan lakukan apapun yang kau suka terhadapnya" kata Andrew santai.

"Dia akan hanya menjadi beban bagi kita."

"Tugasmulah membuatnya tidak menjadi beban bagi siapa pun" ucap Andrew sambil tersenyum miring kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela. Andrew menyingkap tirai jendela. Terlihat limusin yang tampak begitu kecil berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya, menyisip masuk di antara mobil boks putih dan sebuah sedan biru metalik.

"Apa saja yang sudah dia ketahui tentang kita?"

"Dia tidak tahu apapun" jawab Andrew singkat.

Philippe mengerutkan kening lalu langsung menanggapi. " Apakah kau tidak terlalu gegabah?"

"Biar aku yang tentukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Biar kita lihat saja sampai seberapa jauh dia bisa berguna"

Philippe menghirup tehnya, meletakan cangkir dimeja, lalu beranjak pergi dalam diam.

Andrew menyeringai menyaksikan Philipe meninggalkan ruangan membawa kemarahan yang begitu kentara. Sepupunya itu memang sangat tidak sabaran dan sangat mudah sekali emosi. Keputusanya memasukan Jaejoong dalam bagian perusahaannya sangatlah tepat untuk memenangkan segala permainan ini.

Hello! Ini aku cuma edit dari novel yang berjudul sama, mungkin dari tengah sampai akhir jalan ceritanya akan berbeda hoho. Aku baru baca novel ini kemaren dan well aku ngebayangin yunjae yang jadi charanya so jadilah fanfiction ini. Mungkin fanfiction ini beda dari fanfiction aku sebelumnya (ya jelaslah) yang ini bahasanya ringan,. Dan ternyata bikin ff ringan itu lebih gampang, tapi aku kurang suka T.T

So TBC or Delete? Bukan kemadatan review ya kakak. Percumakan aku post kalau gak ada yang baca bahkan banyak yang gak suka

So review please


	2. Terusik

**From Paris to Eternity**

**Yunjae fanfiction**

_Chapter 1: Terusik_

_Disclaimer: Clio Freya (aku mengadaptasi novel ini, walaupun alurnya agak berbeda)_

Lamborgini yang dibawa Mr. Frank bergerak perlahan dan tak lama kemudian sudah berada ditengah keramaian pusat kota, mencoba menyelinap dengan kaku di antara mobil-mobil yang memadati jalan. Suara klakson dengan berbagai macam frekuensi sesekali terdengar dan ikut menemani perjalanan.

Jaejoong membiarkan pikirannya menerawang tak menentu, berlompatan antara kejadian masa lalu dan skenario masa depan, terutama akan hadirnya seorang pria gila yang baru bernama Philippe dalam hari- harinya kedepan.

Sayangnya, bukan Andrew yang mengawasinya, desah Jaejoong sambil meniupkan poni yang menghalangi matanya. Hidup memang berputar dengan aneh dan juga unik. Sebelum bertemu Andrew tadi pagi, ia menyesali goresan nasibnya yang mengharuskan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. tapi kini ia lebih menyesali goresan nasibnya yang baru, yaitu bertemu dengan Philippe dan berharap Andrew muncul dan menjadi malaikat pelindungnya untuk kabur dari kuasa Philippe .

Gedung Opera

Jaejoong langsung menegakkan tubuh dengan benak yang sepenuhnya menapak lagi kemasa kini melihat gedung Opera. gedung ini penanda ia akan segera memasuki area penyiksaannya yang dulu. Perasaan khawatir menjalari Jaejoong, ia memperhatikan gedung demi gedung dan jalan yang dilewati berusaha mencari bentuk-bentuk yang familier.

Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya kearah jendela dan mengamati stasiun Metro yang menjadi kenangannya dulu bersama Yunho. Stasiun itu pun dilewati dengan cepat oleh Mr. Frank yang sama sekali tidak berminat memperlambat laju mobil.

Stasiun itu pun dengan cepat berganti menjadi gedung lain, disusul gedung lain, dan gedung lain, hingga beberapa blok kemudian mobil berhenti disisi trotoar.

Mr. Frank turun dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong "Pukul satu siang harap tiba kembali ke sini, dan harap berhati-hati, copet berkeliaran" ucap

Jaejoong menatap sambil mengangkat alis. Seingatnya, pria ini tidak pernah bersikap seolah ia bukan hanya barang yang perlu dibawa-bawa. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau pernah berbicara dengannya

"Merci" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Jaejoong melangkah di trotoar dan mulai menapaki jalan. Perlahan namun pasti, kakinya melangkah menuju satu tempat yang sama sekali tidak ingin dihampiri pikirannya namun dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh panggilan hatinya. ini adalah cafe yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Yunho. Ruang waktu seakan tidak nyata saat ia melangkah, dan ketika waktu sudah kembali berwujud dalam kekinian, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada didepan tempat itu.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Di kaca jendala terbaca "Café du Temps" nama itu bahkan tidak sempat ia perhatikan saat masuk bersama Yunho dulu. Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua tangannya yang mendadak dingin. Berada di depan sebuah tempat yang begitu disesaki kenangan indah yan sekarang hanya menyisakan pedih membuatnya sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia harapkan. Bagaimana kalau Yunho ada di dalam? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan jika ia berhadapan dengan Yunho? Tapi jika Yunho tidak ada didalam sana akan kah ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi? Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ia pilih? Bertemu dengan Yunho atau tidak?

Jaejoong menggelengan kepalanya dan meremas jarinya kesal. Apa pedulinya!? Tangannya bergerak meraih pintu.

Pintu dibuka dengan suara bergemerencing dan begitu ia berada didalam café, mata Jaejoong menyapu dengan cepat. Rasa kecewa menyelisip masuk kehatinya dan meremas hatinya dengan begitu pedih, Yunho tidak disana, tidak ada satupun orang yang ia kenali disana. Saat itu juga dia berusaha menepis bayangan Yunho yang mencoba lewat dibenaknya.

Jaejoong menempati satu-satunya meja kosong yang ada ditengah ruangan, mendudukkan ranselnya di kursi, kemudian memesan makanan. Ia memesan satu porsi salad tuna dengan pilihan roti croissant dan minuman bersoda. Pesanannya datang tidak lama kemudian saat ia sedang setengah menerawang sambil menikmati saladnya, terdengar sapaan yang ditunjukan padanya dalam bahasa Prancis dengan lafal kaku dan kacau. "Excuse-moi…ssyesyfangs?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mengerenyit melihat sesosok lelaki berambut hitam denga potongan model tentara sedang berdiri didepannya dan menatapnya dengan terlalu ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Pardon me?" tanya Jaejoong dalam bahasa Inggris sambil tersenyum bodoh. Hanya bagian 'excuse-moi' yang bisa ia tangkap dari mulut lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lega dan membalas dalam bahasa Inggris "bolehkah aku duduk disini? Tidak ada lagi kursi kosong di café ini dan.." dia memegangi perutnya dengan wajah memelas "..aku sudah kelaparan"

Jaejoong menatap lelaki itu penuh selidik, berpikir mungkin seorang pencopet atau seseorang yang akan menculiknya dan membawanya dalam kesengsaraan lainnya. Namun melihat tingkah yang berlaku memelas dan terkesan imut itu segala pikiran negatifnya ia tepis. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab singkat "silahkan". Segera Jaejoong mengakat ranselnya dan meletakan ransel itu dipangkuannya.

"Thanks" lelaki tampak lega lalu menghempaskan diri ke kursi. Dengan bahasa Prancis yang terbata-bata dia langsung memesan menu pembuka berupa sup dan satu menu utama sandwich kebab.

Jaejoong memeperhatikan lelaki itu dari sudut mata. Kulit mukanya putih dan mulus. Lelaki itu memakai T-shirt biru tua yang berukuran pas dibadannya, dengan sebuah kalung etnik melingkari lehernya. Ditangannya juga ada sebuah gelang etnik dengan batu-batu yang menutupi sebuah tato yang melingkari pergelengan tangannya.

Mendadak tangan lelaki itu teulur kearahnya, membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan memundurkan sedikit punggungnya kebelakang "Enrique. Sangat senang bertemu dengan mu."

Dengan jengah setengah malas Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Enrique. Jaejoong berharap lelaki ini tidak sadar jika tadi ia sedang memperhatikannya. "Jeje. Senang bertemu denganmu juga" jawab Jaejoong. Menyamarkan namanya mungkin lebih aman pikirnya.

"Jeje? Cukup unik. Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Just see" jaejoong menunjuk matanya yang berbentuk sipit walaupun besar "Aku seorang asia, I'm Korean"

"Aku dari Austria. Kentara sekali bukan aku bukan penduduk Paris? " tanya Enrique dengan raut jenaka dan aksen yang masih begitu kental.

Jaejoong terketik.

Enrique ikut tertawa kemudian kembali bertanya "Apakah kau sedang berlibur?"

"Hahaha bukan, sangat jauh dari kata berlibur. Dengan disini kestressan ku semakin meningkat" Jaejoong menjawab dengan penuh penekan dan ekspresi berlebihan, membuat Enrique mengerutkan keningnya, melihat itu Jaejoong bertanya kembali "Apakah kau berada disini untuk berlibur?"

"Yep. Aku sekarang sedang ikut kursus bahasa Prancis. Aku disini tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kemudian aku akan mengunjungi Brazil sebelum pulang ke negaraku"

"Itu agendaku tahun lalu" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyendokkan saladnya. Ia mulai santai.

"yang mana agendamu? Kursus bahasa Prancis? Pergi ke Brazil? Atau pergi ke Austria?" Tanya Enrique sambil mengangkat alis.

"kursu bahasa Pr…"

Enrique memotong dengan bersemangat "Kalau begitu, kau bisa membantuku berlatih bahasa Pranc…"

Ganti Jaejoong yang memotong dengan panic sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang masih memegang pisau, "tidak..tidak..tidak! aku sudah lupa sekali bahasa itu."

Enrique melirik tangan Jaejoong yang melambai-lambai memegang pisau di udara "oke, aku tidak akan meminta hal mustahil seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau sampai terluka" ucapnya pura-pura serius

Jaejoong meringis dan meletakan pisau ditangannya "sorry"

Pelayan datang dan meletakan pesanan Enrique di meja. Supnya kental berwarna krem, disajikan dengan satu iris roti baguette. Kebab pesanan Enrique sangat menarik dengan roti agak kecoklatan dan mengembung dipenuhi dedaunan hijau dan ungu serta daging.

Jaejoong menelan ludah dan menyendokkan saladnya yang tinggal sedikit.

Enrique kembali bertanya sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya, "kau kursus bahasa Prancis dimana tahun lalu?"

"Di L'ecole de Paris, tidak jauh dari sini"

"Hei itu tempat kursusku juga" cetus Enrique cepat.

"Yang mengajarmu Monsieur Thierry bukan?"

"Bukan, dia Monsieur Leornard. Monsieur Thierry sudah pindah dan tidak mengajar lagi disana. Waktu perkenalan di hari pertama Monsieur leonard mengatakan menggantikan Monsieur Thierry yang pindah ke Seychelles"cerita Enrique sambil mencelupkan roti kedalam sup.

"Hah? Apa? Kemana dia?" Tanya Jaejoong yang bingung, dia bukan seorang traveler dan tentu dia tidak cukup mengetahui tempat-tempat atau negara-negara secara banyak.

"Seychelles, Negara kepulauan di Samudra Hindia. Posisinya di lepas pantai sebelah timur benua Afrika."

"Kau pernah kesana?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil melirik permukaan sup Enrique yang permukaanya turun dengan cepat.

"Hmm" Enrique bergumam sambil mengunyah "Tahun lalu aku ke sana. Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku adalah mengunjung famili dan surfing di Wild Coast, di Afrika Selatan, tapi sebelumnya aku mampir mengunjungi Seychlles" ucapan Enrique yang mendapat respon anggukan-anggukan kecil dari Jaejoong. "Pemandangan disana benar-benar spetakuler! Pantai disana berpasir putih dan lautnya sangat biru" lanjut Enrique sambil menghirup supnya sampai habis.

Jaejoong bertanya lagi "Kau sering surfing?" Ia baru memperhatikan dada Enrique yang bidang dan lengannya yang tampak keras, mirip postur Junki.

"Ya, aku sudah sering melakukannya sejak aku kecil. Bahkan mendiang ayahku menyangka aku kenal surfing saat masih didalam kandungan ibuku, karena aku melintir-lintir hingga terlilit tali pusar"

Jaejoong ingin terkikik geli, tapi ia juga merasa simpati dengan fakta bahwa ayah Enrique telah meninggal, dan pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang di rasa aman, "Kau sekarang tinggal di Austria?"

"Kau benar, aku tinggal berdua bersama ibuku di kota Industri di utara Austria sejak ayahku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"Kau sudah berkerja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku sekolah dan berkerja. Aku melakukan keduanya itu. aku berkerja bersama teman ayahku yang membiayai ku dan ibuku"

"Ah…" Angguk Jaejoong mengerti, "Hubungan ayahmu dan dia pasti sangat baik bukan?"

"Begitulah haha" jawab Enrique dan setelahnya ia menyuapkan kebab terakhirnya kemulutnya.

"Kau kuliah dijurusan apa?" tanya Jaejoong Lagi yang mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan Enrique.

"Ekonomi, dan aku baru memasuki tahun kedua" jawab Enrique lagi. "Oke brotha! Dan sekarang kita mulai bercerita tentang kehidupanmu. Kau belum kuliah? Atau sekolah ditingkat berapa?"

Jaejoong mencebir kesal "Apa aku terlihat seperti bocah? aku baru akan kuliah"

Enrique tersenyum kecil, mengusap bahu Jaejoong dan berkata menenangkannya "Iya, aku sangat tahu bangsa Asia biasanya tampak lebih muda dari umurnya" ia melanjutkan "Rencananya kau akan mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Apapun asal jangan menghitung"

Di pintu masuk terlihat beberapa orang berdiri dengan mengedarkan mata mencari tempat duduk kosong. Jaejoong mengajak Enrique membayar apa yang telah mereka pesan dan segera keluar.

Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki di luar, udara terasa begitu menyegarkan dan menyejukan sangat berbanding terbalik dari udara di dalam yang mulai terpenuhi kepulan asap rokok.

Enrique berkata "aku mau berjalan-jalan disekitar sini sebentar. Ayo temani aku!"

"Sorry, aku akan mendapatkan bencana jika tidak pergi jam satu siang"

"Ayolah, ini baru pukul satu Jeje, kita bisa keliling blok sebentar lalu kembali ke tempat ini" ajak Enrique.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan sambil bertukar cerita. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Jaejoong merasa nyaman bersama dengan Enrique. Rasanya seperti bercakap-cakap dengan seorang sahabat lama dan topik yang bahkan begitu sederhana, seperti cuaca, suara klakson, para Parisiens yang berlalu-lalang dan hal kecil lainnya.

Saat tiba kembali didepan cafe, Jaejoong berkata "Sudah hampir pukul satu, aku harur pergi sekarang"

"Oke, senang berbincang denganmu Jeje" ucap Enrique.

"likewise" Jaejoong berdiri sebentar, dia berniat untuk menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mengontak lelaki itu lagi tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya, jadi dia hanya berharap Enrique yang melakukannya untuknya.

"I hope we can bump into each other again one of these days." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

Sebuah kekosongan memenuhi rongga hati Jaejoong "Hm oke, sampai jumpa lain waktu" balas Jaejoong singkat diselingi desahan kecewa dan berbalik menuju mobil. Jaejoong masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh saat membuka pintu mobil, berniat untuk mengucakan selamat tinggal yang kedua kalinya, tapi Enrique malah berjalan kearah yang berlawanan, melewati sebuah mobil berwarna putih metalik yang diparkir tidak jauh dari belakang limusin.

Dengan perasaan agak terganggu Jaejoong masuk ke mobil.

**'Terusik'**

Jaejoong menendang dash board kesal, apakah ia begitu membosankan bagi Enrique? Hingga lelaki itu hanya berlalu saja. Sepertinya tidak ada percakapan yang salah dalam perjalanan mereka tadi, walaupun tidak ada yang special. Jaejoong tertegun, bukankah keluhannya tadi seperti seorang yang sangat berharap? Apakah ia berharap pada Enrique? Tidak, Jaejoong ingin menyangakal ia tidak semudah itu, dan dia juga yakin walaupun tidak terlalu meyakini keyakinan perihal bahwa Enrique adalah orang yang sama denganya, Enrique pasti menyukai wanita anggun berambut panjang atau wanita seksi bukan para lelaki berdada datar sepertinya.

Jaejoong merenung sambil melihat pemandangan jalanan yang dihadirkan oleh kaca disampingnya, ia mulai berpikir apakah ia juga terlalu berharap kepada Yunho? Apakah Jung Yunho hanya mempermainkannya agar Jaejoong mau mengikuti permainan para pria gila itu? Dan setelah semuanya selesai, setelah mereka berhasil memanfaatkannya Yunho pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaanya tadi mengundang beban yang menekan dadanya, menggugah butir-butir air mata untuk memulai berkumpul di kedua pelupuk mata besarnya itu. Jaejoong mengerang keras dan mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mencoba lari dari apapun yang sekarang mengganggu perasaanya.

Mr. Frank membawa mobil yang ditumpanginya menjauh dari kota Paris, keluar dari jalan raya, dan memasuki jalan-jalan kecil di pedesaan. Jalan yang dilalui semakin kecil berkebalikan dengan suasana lenggang yang ada, hingga berpuluh menit kemudian akhirnya mobil berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besi tinggi yang sudah berkarat. Dibalik gerbangnnya hanya terlihat satu jalan menanjak dinaungi rimbunnya pepohonan yang tidak teratur. Rumput ilalang berada disana-sini, menegaskan ketidakpedulian pemiliknya.

Agak takjub Jaejoong mendapati gerbang terbuka otomatis tanpa diiringi derit bunyi logam berkarat. Dalam imajinasinya gerbang setua ini seharusnya dikunci dengan gembok besar, yang membutuhkan tenaga besar untuk membuka gembok itu karena telah dipenuhi karat.

Begitu mobil sampai dipuncak tanjakan, barulah terlihat kediaman yang secara mengejutkan ternyata sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada disekeliling. Rumah berlantai dua ini tampak mungil tanpa teras dan balkon, didominasi warna putih dan krem, dengan bunga-bunga warna ungu menghiasi setiap jendela dikedua lantai, lengkap dengan cerobong asap. Kediaman ini sangat terawat dan tampak apik seperti rumah yang ada dibuku cerita anak-anak.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, ia berimajinasi lagi bahwa pemilik rumah ini adalah sepasang kakek dan nenek bermuka ramah, bertubuh bundar, berlesung pipi dengan kaca mata bundar.

Senyum Jaejoong tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat sebuah mobil sport dua pintu berwarna putih tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Bayangan kakek nenek langsung menghilang, digantikan bayangan wajah pria gila bernama Philippe yang berwajah garang, sangar, angkuh sungguh jauh dari kata ramah.

Dengan seperempat hati (?) Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan menapaki jalan berkerikil tajam didepan rumah itu, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menjejakan kaki didalam rumah yang tampak sangat bersahabat itu.

Begitu pintu rumah terbuka, Jaejoong mau tak mau tersenyum kembali saat melihat seorang wanita berumur yang bertubuh bulat yang sangat mirip dengan imajinasinya menyambut Jaejoong. Wanita ini lebih bulat dibanding Mrs. Nord.

"Selamat siang, saya Mrs. Rice pelayan dirumah ini. Silahkan masuk"

Dengan keengganan yang telah berkurang karena keramahan wanita tua ini dan perasaan geli mendengar nama wanita ini –nyonya nasi- jaejoong pun melangkah masuk mendapati dirinya tiba di foyer dengan kesan yang sama seperti yang tampak dari depan rumah ini, rapi dan apik.

"Saya akan menunjukan dulu kamarmu dilantai dua" kata sambil mengarah ke tangga batu disebelah kanan, naik menuju sebuah kamar yang tampak kosong, di kamar itu hanya ada sebuah ranjang dengan satu meja nakas dan lemari baju. "Mr. Klaan mengharapkan kehadiranmu di ruang tengah tepat pukul dua siang, siap dengan pakaian latihan yang saya sudah siapkan dilemari"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dan Mrs. Rice keluar dari kamar. Dengan perasaan tertekan Jaejoong memakai satu setel pakain olahraga lengkap dengan sepatu, dan segera turun. Ia setengah menghentak di anak tangga terakhir yang membawanya kembali ke foyer dan langkahnya terhenti.

Phillipe!

Sontak jantung Jaejoong berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Philippe berdiri ditengah foyer menggenakan kaus lengan panjang warna hitam, dan sepatu bot yang berwana hitam juga. Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Phillipe dan matanya membesar saat melihat sebuah kayu besar sepanjang satu meter dalam genggaman Philippe.

Philippe menjulurkan tongkat itu ke depan, memberi kode supaya Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya, kemudian berkata "Hanya ada satu aturan dirumah ini, yaitu aturan yang aku buat. Tidak akan ada kesabaran sebagaimana yang Andrew lakukan padamu saat ia menjadi pengawas, jadi jangan memelas padaku untuk memberimu toleransi saat kau melakukan kesalahan, terlepas itu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan atau kelalaian, karena itu semua tetap kesalahanmu."

Ketakutan, kekhawatiran, ketegangan yang Jaejoong rasakan berubah saat ia naik pitam dan tergantikan dengan rasa amarah, dendam dan kebencian. Ia kini menatap lurus kedepan, menatap mata Philippe seolah ia dapat menembus mata itu, "kau jangan besar kepala, karena aku tidak pernah sekalipun meminta untuk berada dihadapanmu sekarang ini! Kalian yang memaksa! Kalian yang meminta! Persetan!" ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Aku juga tidak ada keyakinan kamu punya kemampuan untuk menjadi bagian dari kami. Tapi keputusan sudah diambil. Dan aku tidak sedikit pun tertarik dengan lelaki lemah sepertimu tapi aku harus terima. Jadi berhentilah menjadi seorang yang angkuh, karena kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk melakukannya." Jawab Philippe yang sangat membuat Jaejoong terendahkan.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya panas bagaikan terbakar bara api saat mendengar perkataan Philippe. Itu. sebagian dirinya langsung menciut. Lewat mata besarnya ia melihat Philippe memperhatikannya dan menyapukan pandangan kearahnya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Detik berikutnya Jaejoong terkejut ketika melihat kelebatan tongkat dalam genggaman Philippe mengarah kewajahnya. Benda itu berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh leher Jaejoong dan dengan deru nafas memburu ia merasakan kayu keras itu ditempelkan oleh Philippe di dagunya. Tongkat itu ditekan keatas, memaksanya mendongak menatap Philppe yang kini sudah maju hingga hanya berjarak satu langkah dari hadapannya.

Philippe tersenyum miring "Kau benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi seorang lelaki, garis wajahmu ini sama sekali tidak menunjukan kekerasan seperti seorang lelaki" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya dan berniat meninju wajah Philippe saat itu namun niatnya terurungkan saat Philippe melanjutkan ucapannya "Dengarkan aku, aturan pertama: berdirilah tegak saat kita menghirup oksigen diruang yang sama dan jangan bergerak sebelum diperintah. Ke halaman, sekarang!"

Philippe menuju keluar rumah dan Jaejoong masih dengan amarahnya mengikuti. Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan Philippe dengan sikap menantang.

"Berdiri tegak!" ucap Philippe sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga terdengar bunyi berdesis membelah udara.

Jaejoong menatap kayu yang keras itu, saat terasa kembali benda itu menyentuh dagunya.

Philippe memberi tekanan ringan hingga kepala Jaejoong mendongak sedikit. Kemudian pria itu berjalan perlahan mengitari Jaejoong sambil mengayunkan tongkat kayu ditanganya, memberi tepukan ringan dipunggung, pundak, lutut dan perut Jaejoong. Di setiap tepukan Jaejoong membetulkan posisinya yang ternyata belum memenuhi kriteria Philippe.

Kembali berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong, Philippe berkata "Dikediaman ini terdapat tiga jalur yang dapat dilalui. Jalur satu adalah jalur yang mengitari halaman dan berbatasan dengan hutan. Jalur kedua adalan jalan setapak yang memotong dan memasuki hutan. Dan jalur tiga adalah jalur yang ada dibelakang rumah. Berlarilah lima putaran di jalur satu sekarang!"

Jaejoong segera menapakan kakinya dan mencoba lari sekuat tenaga dan berharap Philippe bisa menarik kembali kata-kata penghinaan terhadapnya. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia merasa betis dan pahanya protes. Olahraga tidak pernah menjadi favoritnya.

Seketika hati Jaejoong perih saat bayangan Yunho melintas dibenaknya, kekuatan apa yang dimiliki lelaki itu, hingga Jaejoong harus menahan semua penderitaanya hanya agar Jaejoong bisa melihat pria itu. Jujur Jaejoong masih berharap pada pria bermarga Jung itu. Bisa saja dia pergi dan kabur sebelum ia menginjakan kaki di kota Paris untuk kedua kalinya, tapi harapan itulah yang membawanya kesini, ia hanya ingin bertemu pria iu dan mengatakannya pada Yunho bahwa dia sangat merindukan pria itu.

Jaejoong sekilas menoleh dan melihat Philippe masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, mengawasinya. Jaejoong mencoba menahan rasa nyeri dan tegang dikakinya, berusaha mengingat kenangannya bersama Yunho dan menjadikan itu sebagai motivasi untuk bertahan. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya ia melintas kembali dihadapan Philippe.

"Berhenti!"

Jaejoong berhenti dihadapan Philippe dengan nafas terengah-engah, namun ia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihat sorot mata pria itu, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin mendapatkan kata penghinaan kembali dari pria itu.

Philippe berjalan sambil mengitari Jaejoong sambil berkata "Apa aku menyuruhmu berhenti ditengah latihan?"

Jaejoong menaikan alisnya "Sepatuk-, Aw!" mendadak terasa satu sengatan panas di tulang keringnya dan Jaejoong langsung mengaduh sambil memagangi kakinya.

"Berdiri tegak Jaejoong!" bentak Philippe. Jaejoong yang geram mengabaikan kata-katanya.

Takkk

"Shit!" Jaejoong menggerangan kesakitan lebih keras ketika Philippe memukul kembali dirinya dibagian pundak. Jaejoong berdiri tegak setelahnya dan mendesah kasar. Jaejoong mendelikan matanya ketika tongkat ditangan Philippe kembali menyentuh dagunya.

"Sekarang lanjutkan dua putranmu!"

Jaejoong melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sambil memaki Philippe disetiap langkahnya. Di pengujung putarannya yang begitu menyengsarakan, Jaejoong tiba dihadapan Philippe kembali. Saat itu juga ia sadar degup jantungnya masih belum pulih setelah lari tadi sepertinya degup jantungnya tidak akan pernah pulih setelah melihat ekspresi tidak setuju yang begitu jelas terbaca di wajah Philippe.

"Push-up lima puluh kali Jaejoong"

Karena tenaga yang sudah hampir habis, Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan memosisikan dirinya lalu mencoba melakukannya dengan sempurna mungkin, tapi ia sudah gagal dihitungan ke dua puluh dua. Tangan Jaejoong mulai gemetar, ia kehilangan tenaga dan juga keseimbangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dua tendangan yang diberikan Philippe dibongkongnya memaksanya melanjutkannya dengan baik. Hingga hitungan ke empat puluh lima Jaejoong terjatuh kembali.

Baru saja Jaejoong mengumpulkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan melanjutkanya, sepatu bot hitam menginjak tangannya dan menekannya keras.

"Arghh….." ringis sakit Jaejoong sambil berusah menarik tanganya yang terasa remuk dibawah sepatu bot hitam itu, Philippe menekan kakinya lebih keras dan Jaejoong kembali teriak sambil berusaha membebaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" desis Philippe.

Persetan dengan pria gila ini! Jaejoong melanjutkan push-upnya sambil menahan sakit ditangannya. Hingga hitungan terakhir Philippe baru melepaskan tangannya

Jaejoong mengerinyit sakit dan berdiri tegak setelahnya, berusah mengabaikan rasa sakit dipunggung, lengan, kaki dan terutama di telapak tangannya. Ia rasa tulang-tulang yang ada ditubuhnya telah remuk dan berserakan. Ia semakin bertekad bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah dan tidak akan pernah memberikan Philippe kesempatan untuk menyeringai puas setelah apa yang Philippe lakukan padanya.

"Sekarang kau berlatihlah dijalur dua, dimulai dari sana…" Philippe menunjukan satu jalan setapak tepat disebelah kiri rumah yang terlihat jelas mengarah kearah pepohonan rimbun "…dan berakhir disana" Philippe menunjuk kearah sebelah kanan rumah.

Mata Jaejoong menyipit kearah yang ditunjuk.

"Ikuti saja jalan setapaknya, jalur ini agak panjang"

Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan Philippe menuju jalan setapak yang mengarah ke hutan. Begitu ia memasuki area dengan pepohonan yang semakin rapat dan sudah yakin dirinya telah menghilang dihadapan pria itu, ia langsung berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak.

Jaejoong mengelus tulang kering yang masih terasa panas, dan mereggankan jarinya yang terasa remuk. Pria itu seperti mengidap penyakit autis ganas ataupun psikopat, dia lebih kejam dari Andrew, 'manusia bar bar!' Pekik Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong kembali mengayunkan langkah, berlari keil. Setelah beberapa saat, dia dibingungkan dengan cabang yang dilalui jalurnya, jalur kiri tampak lebi lenggang dan jalur kanan tampak lebih sempit dengan pepohonan yang lebih rapat, tanpa peduli terlalu jauh Jaejoong mengambil jalur kiri yang terlihat lebih mudah lintasannya.

Pikiran Jaejoong kembali melayang ke Philippe. Sampai detik ini ia masih tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sikap Philppe sungguh tidak berpihak padanya. Pasti bukan karena sikap atau prilakunya yang salah, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat Philippe seperti itu sebelum mereka pertama kali bertemu karena dilihat dari sikap pria itu yang sudah kejam saat pertama kali bertemunya.

Cukup lama Jaejoong membiarkan benaknya bermain sendiri hingga lamunannya direngut oleh rasa berdenyut dari betisnya. Ia segera berhenti dan mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ketika ia kembali untuk memulai perjalanannya, ia terpaku.

Di depannya terlihat jalurnya terbagi dua jalur kiri mengarah ke bawah sedangkan jalur kanan menanjak.

Jaejoong mendelik dan mendesah. Jaejoong berpikir sejenak dan memilih mengambil jalur kiri karena ia pikir kakinya tidak akan kuat jika harus menajak securam itu.

Jaejoong berlari melewati jalurnya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia terbelalak ketika ia tiba di persimpangan yang sama.

Sialan!

Jaejoong mengeluh setengah frustasi sambil mengambil jalur kanan yang menanjak. Dia berdecih sebal saat terbayang wajah picik Philippe yang menghukumnya seperti ini.

**'Terusik'**

Yunho mengibaskan kedua tangannya, berusaha membersihkan serpihan tanah yang tadi melumuri tangannya dan kini berjatuhan bagaikan serbuk bagi semut-semut kecil yang mungkin bersembunyi di tanah.

Tidak masalah. Bisa dicuci saat melalui sebuah sungai kecil tidak jauh didepan, pikirnya.

Sekilas ia melihat jejak sepatu yang terinjak-injak karena beberapa saat lalu ada seseorang yang melewatinya. 'kenapa Jaejoong begitu bodoh' pikirnya. Bukan sangat jelas bahwa seharusnya ia memilih jalur kanan karena jalur ini akan berhenti disebelah kanan samping rumahnya. Ia berdecak dan merutuki kebodohan Jaejoong. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Jaejoong lewat dari sebuah lekuk pohon yang diposisinya agak terlindung dari pandangan siapapun yang berada dijalan setapak.

Jaejoong

Lelaki yang tahun lalu telah berkorban untuk dirinya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya dijalari rasa hangat yang penuh dengan berjuta kasih yang siap dipancarkan saat itu juga.

Jaejoong

Lelaki yang sudah menghangatkan hari-hari dinginnya dengan tawa dan tatapan tulus yang melepaskan berjuta rasa cinta yang tanpa ragu ia reguk kehangatannya.

Jaejoong

Lelaki yang pada akhirnya harus ia campakkan begitu saja.

Sekonyong-konyong Yunho menghantamkan batang pohon dengan kepalan tangannya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan yang mendominasi kepala dan perasaanya. Terdengar bunyi berderak yang labil, campuran antara bunyi retak kulit pohon yang sudah tua dan bunyi retak tangannya.

Yunho mengumpat sambil memperhatikan pucuk-pucuk tulang kepalannya yang kini mengeluarkan darah. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang, berdiri tanpa bergerak dengan kedua tangan memegang kepalanya yang serasa akan meledak, dipenuhi berbagai kontradiksi yang semuanya melibatkan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Sudah sejak pagi tadi ia mengikuti Jaejoong, dimulai saat lelaki itu menjejakkan kaki di Charles de Gaulle. Secara tidak sengaja ia tahu Jaejoong akan datang ke Paris hari itu, bersamaan dengan kedatangannya ke Paris untuk sebuah tugas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari pertemuan dengan Jaejoong sebelum tugas resmi dimulai, tapi desakan hati itu tidak tertahankan.

Dadanya bergedup kencan ketika melihat Jaejoong memasuki mobil yang dikendarai Mr. Frank dan ia pun lang melaju mengikutinya.

Ia ingat betapa bergemuruh hatinya siang tadi, penuh rasa bahagia yang terkukung saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki Caffe de Temps, tempat mereka tahun lalu menghabiskan siang bersama. Ternyata Jaejoong belum melupakan dirinya dan memilih menapaki tempat yang memberikan begitu banyak kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian rasa itu terhempas berkeping-keping ketika ia melihat Jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu bersama lelaki asing.

Ingin sekali Yunho menerjang lelaki asing itu dan menghentamkan kepalanya ke beton pembatas jalan. Betapa lancangnya pemuda itu berjalan atau mungkin berkencan dengan lelakinya. Momen indah yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Bukankah Jaejoong begitu mengagumkan dimata lelaki maupun wanita? Mungkin gender Jaejoong adalah sebuah kekurangan bagi hubungan mereka, tapi ia bersumpah berani menanggung segala konsekuensinya. Ini semakin menyulitkan, diliputi rasa cemburu memang memuakan. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus mencemburui semua orang yang berada di dekat lelakinya, Jaejoong menawan itulah masalahnya. Dia tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong mencintai seorang lelaki tapi bukankah tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong akan tertarik dengan wanita? Ini yang dia sebalkan mencemburui semua orang tanpa melihat gender, selalu khawtair ketika Jaejoong bersama siapapun.

Andaikan Jaejoong tahu seberapa sulitnya melawan keinginannya untuk mengendarai dengan benar dan menahan menginjak dengan kuat pedal gasnya saat pemuda itu melintas dihadapannya.

Yunho kembali menghela nafas kembali, kemudian melihat arlojinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak Jaejoong mengambil jalur yang salah kesebelah kiri. Dengan sedemikian banyak persimpangan yang akan dilalui setelah itu, sudah mustahil jalan yang akan mengarahkan Jaejoong kembali ke jalur yang benar tanpa bantuan siapapun. Cuaca yang saat ini memilih untuk tidak bersahabat juga akan membuat hari menyongsong gelap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong nanti ketika sadar sudah tersesat dan telah diselimuti kegelapan. Yunho tahu percis ketika hidup begitu enggan menyisakan apapun.

Yunho kembali mengibaskan tangan. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengayunkan langkah dengan cepat meninggalkan lokasi, mencoba melarikan diri dari usikan sebuah nurani.

TBC

Aku update cepat kan? aku berusaha cepat sebelum masuk karantina TT. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review, follow, ataupun ngefavorit. Bagi yang udah pernah baca, kalian mungkin ngersa sedikit berbeda dari segi gaya bahasa, karakter tokoh utama ataupun alurnya karena aku emang mengadaptasi novel ini, ya walaupun aku tahu aku jauh lebih buruk dibanding penulis aslinya, penulis alinya keren banget ya kan?

Masalah disclaimer aku bukan gak mau mencatumkan, kemaren kan aku udah aku omongin dibawah, ya tapi makasih udah mau mengingatkan. Dan sekarang udah aku cantumin disclaimernya diatas.

Dan untuk typo udah aku coba kurangin, aku juga bingung kenapa banyak kata yang hilang -_- tapi kalau typo salah huruf itu emang penyakit aku ^^

Review banyak sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku dapet review segitu, tapi aku bingung yang review pada gak log-in jadi aku gak bisa bales di pm TT

So TBC or End?

Terimakasih untuk:

Bearyun|nyonyajung|asdfghjkl|fanboy|duckbutt|yangkepoakusiapa|redblue|COGAN|dede|cyndy1208|kiki|lyne|powerangered|shabrina|luhanim|jungyunnie|nin nina|martha| .96|RnckLrn|AbilJung|jung jeejung|gajahimut|My jeje|eror|kumma|reicassie|fay|Max Changmin|1234zxcv|reader|jaejung kim|lim|DahsyatNyaff|aaaaaaa|kitten|JAiuEo|andrikim|UknowYunho|MISA|songyi|Hana Afifah|rahasia|minkyu|kyuminse|Ajeng|gisepark|Rindita|ashleyeon| |lisaya| .ni|alike young|zyrex|oh denia|kyuwonhop|Jung Jaehyun|eliteyjs| dan semuanya ^^


End file.
